


Rumeurs chez les exorcistes.

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [24]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S02E11
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il n'y avait qu'une seule différence entre une réunion d'exorcistes et un rassemblement de vieilles commères trop bavardes.





	

La seule différence entre une réunion d’exorcistes et une réunion de vieilles commères trop bavardes était la quantité d’énergie spirituelle présente à ladite réunion. Natori Shuuichi l’avait appris très vite et très tôt. Voilà pourquoi il n’aurait jamais dû l’emmener avec lui. Entre la puissance du chat et la sienne, il y avait peu de chance pour qu’on ne parle pas d’eux entre exorcistes et il y avait toutes les chances pour que ces rumeurs parviennent à **SES** oreilles.

Il en eut évidemment confirmation à la réunion suivante.

« On dirait bien que j’ai eu tort de ne pas venir la dernière fois. »

Il garda le silence.

« Tout le monde se demande qui est le maître de cet esprit mais tu le sais déjà, n’est-ce pas ? »

Silence.

Un haussement d’épaule de la part de l’homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Pas besoin de rester silencieux. Tu sais bien que je connais déjà son nom. »

Mais il continua à ne pas prononcer le moindre mot.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Mais il avait encore quelques mots à lui adresser avant de s’en aller.

« Personne n’a réussi à briser le sceau qu’il a imposé. Tu comprendras donc mon envie de le rencontrer. »


End file.
